the_guardians_of_gahoole_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyroc Alba
Nyroc Alba, the brother of Wayne Alba, is the uncle of Nyletak and Eilyk. However, he doesn't share the same mind, and ambitions as the rest of his family, kind of like his niece, Eilyk, but he does believe in the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, though he seemed to have a peculiar intrest in the Pure Ones. When he was a child, his mother told him, and his brother stories of the legendary Guardians of Ga'Hoole. While Wayne enjoyed hearing the battles in which the Guardians conqured, Nyroc wanted to know more about their methods, and what they did to the owlets in St. Aegolius, and also seemed interested in the power of flecks. By the time he was branching, Nyroc was trying to show off his strength by tackling Wayne in a play fight which usually ended in Nyroc injuring his brother. He slowly grew more, and more aggressive, and began to think that because of his strength, and his size, he could do whatever he wanted, which caused many agruments between him, Wayne, and their mother, Debby. Eventually, one day, Nyroc got so angry with his mother that he threatened her. Wayne stopped him from attacking their mother by attacking Nyroc. Nyroc and Wayne fought for several minutes before Wayne severely injured his brother, giving him a heavy blow to the side of Nyroc's head. Nyroc claimed that he was still stronger than Wayne, and promised that one day, he'll rule over the Owl Kingdoms, and he'll be back for Wayne. He flew out of the hollow, and was never heard from his family again. Family Members and Ancestors Family Members *Wayne Alba-brother of Nyroc *Renae Alba-sister-in-law of Nyroc *Nyletak Sorenette Alba-oldest niece of Nyroc *Eilyk Alba-youngest niece of Nyroc *Debby Alba-mother of Wayne and Nyroc *Travis Alba-father-in-law of Nyroc *Trudy Alba-mother-in-law of Nyroc *Christie Alba-cousin-in-law of Nyroc *Obi Alba-oldest nephew of Nyroc *Lou Alba-youngest nephew of Nyroc Trivia *Nyroc considers himself to be called "Nyroc Alba II" since Coryn Alba's name was formally Nyroc, but because he was one of the greatest owls that ever lived, everyone knows him as Coryn. Nyroc refuses to be called "Nyroc Alba I", and when he claims to be the second Nyroc in his family, everybody, even those who don't believe in the legends, correct him. *Nyroc bears a strong resemblance to Kludd, personality-wise, and his appearance sort of resembles Soren. He has a perfect heart-shaped facial disk that is completely white, and his feathers are a dark golden-brown color. However, his eyes are amber like Kludd's, and like Kludd, he enjoys showing off his strength by beating up his brother. *Nyroc and Wayne do not share Soren's blood like Renae, and their daughters, but they are descendants of the Pure One, Uglamore, whom Nyroc despises since he saved Coryn from Nyra. *Wayne never mentioned Nyroc to his family because he didn't want them to be scared of the potential danger that his brother poses. However, somehow, Nyroc discovered that his brother had children, perhaps by following, and spying on his brother. *No one knows what happened to Nyroc after he left. Wayne and Debby never spoke a word about him after the fight that exiled Nyroc from his family. Debby presumes that he's dead, but Wayne is still superstitious of his brother's warning.